


Walk You Home

by bInTheMoon



Series: Stardust [1]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Siblings, Alternate Universe - Space, Brotherhood, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kid Fic, Kid NCT, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta Are Siblings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Outer Space, Sibling Bonding, They are all kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bInTheMoon/pseuds/bInTheMoon
Summary: “Cute, small and soft, exactly like you then, Doie!” Taeyong said pinching the blue-haired boy’s cheeks, the kid letting out a whine and frowning.“No! Stop!” He tried to get out but Yong hugged him on place.Yuta laughed and went to the other side, also hugging their little brother.-----Or: Yuta was kind of lonely on Earth, until his dad took him to his planet where he met his brothers and got some friends.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin & Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung & Nakamoto Yuta, Lee Taeyong & Nakamoto Yuta
Series: Stardust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582186
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Walk You Home

It was the meeting day of the planet NCT. The eight guardians of the planet had just assembled to explain and guide their newest and last member of their generation leaders, Doyun. 

“So, I'm a guardian for now, but the planet already lighted up the stones that will represent the next group.” Young Doyun said. 

“Yes, child. The planet lights up all the stones after the first new leader is born. It happened last year.” Jihu, the current leader, explained. “The new guardians are going to be a group of twenty-one.” 

“Wow, how many of them are already born?” Doyun was a young man that came from a neighbor planet and didn’t know much about their ways. 

“Four. But we only found three of them for now.” The leader said and pointed to the baby that was on Jaejoong’s arms. “Taeyong here was the last one we found.” 

The little five-months-old giggled as his other father, Yunho, played with him. 

“Aren’t you two of the leaders of the TVXQ planet?” The newbie asked. 

“Yep.” Yunho said. “We came here to have little Taeyong made. Everyone knows the NCT technology it’s the best when it comes to reproduce, the DNA mixes are always on point and have no way of affecting the babies negatively.” 

“Imagine our surprise when, as soon as he was born, we found out our baby was going to be one of the guardians of the planet.” Jaejoong chuckled as he bounced his son on his lap. “A month after we started to make our second baby.” 

They decided to start making their second child a month before Taeyong was going to be born, the new fetus already on the hospital developing. 

“Last month the four light was colored, meaning that the fourth guardian was born, but it wasn’t here.” Jihu explained. “It was probably born on another planet; we have to search for them.” 

“Imagine having a child made in an archaic way.” Jiyoo, the oldest woman on the room, said with a frown. “Like having to develop them inside your body!” 

Everyone in the room nodded, agreeing. It was a really old fashion way of having a kid, using the parent’s body. 

Only a few planets still did it that way. Mostly planets that weren’t that evolved and were narrow minded, only having babies of a woman-man pair when was easy to make a child of any gender pair by mixing their DNA. Safer too, to having them in labs. 

“Yunho here was on Earth from the neighbor solar system a while ago.” Jaejoong laughed and poked his husband. “They still do it that way.” 

Yunho started to laugh with everyone until he froze. “Wait, what?” 

Jaejoong let little Taeyong craw to another guardian lap before frowning at his husband, letting a gasp. “Oh, no. That woman you slept with.” 

Yunho gasped as Doyun asked. “Aren’t you two together?” 

“We have an open relatioonship.” Jaejoong said as his husband hides his face on his neck. “We only have romantic feelings toward each other, but we can sleep with other people as long as we tell each other.” 

“The time when you were on Earth, if we calculate, a baby would be born by the time the fourth light gained color.” The leader spoke as he was deep in thoughts. 

“You have to go back there and see.” Jaejoong took Taeyong on his arms, who was blowing with his mouth. “And, the baby will probably get our traits, earthians know nothing about life outside their planet, they wouldn’t understand his differences.” 

Yunho wined and kissed the top of his son’s head. 

“How was it?” Jaejoon asked as Yunho came back from his trip. 

“I have another son.” He said with amazement. “You were right, he has white hair like Taeyong.” 

“And, where is he?” His husband asked with confusion. Even if the child wasn’t his blood, he was still happy with the kid. 

“His mother didn’t let me bring him.” Yunho sadly said. “I gave her a bracelet to make him use when he goes outside to hide his hair color. We agreed that I will visit every month.” 

“The bracelet will make him weak if he uses too much.” The other man said. 

“I know, I will bring him here when he’s a little older.” 

“Fine, but every month, I want to go with you.” Jaejoong said and held his husband’s hand, smiling. “He is your son, and therefore, also mine.” 

Yunho smiled and kissed his husband on the mouth. 

\---------- 

7 years later. 

Yuta was bored, his mother had made him stay inside all day and he had nothing to do. But he also understood that he was inside so he didn’t have to use that bracelet that made him fall sick every time. 

Dad and Papa had told him that they were from some place far away in the stars and his white hair was because he was special like them. Dad Yunho even had white hair like him! 

People on his school and his neighborhood didn’t like differences, so he had to use that bracelet when he had to go to his class, even if it made him feel bad. 

He didn’t even have friends, everyone thinking he was weird because he wasn’t healthy all the time. 

Even if he was only seven, he noticed that his mom was worried and that she and his dads were having a serious discussion right now. The little boy tried to listen to what they were saying. 

“I know. I’m not going to let him die because I want to keep him here with me.” His mom said sighing. 

Yuta let out a little gasp, he didn’t want to die! He also didn’t want to leave his mom. 

“You can come with us, Yui.” Papa said, holding her hand. 

“And do what? I know nothing about the other planets.” His mom scoffed. “I don’t even speak the language.” 

“You learnt the basic while we were teaching Yuta. Also, you could always use a language chip.” Dad smiled. “I’m always jealous about Nct’s tech.” 

“Not the time, honey.” Papa scolded lightly and Yuta laughed to himself. “Don’t worry, Yui, you can settle easily there.” 

Yuta ran away when he heard footsteps coming to the door, going straight to his room. 

They were standing on the back of the house, suitcases made, ready to leave. 

Papa was talking with someone on his weird phone. 

“Yes, that address, Japan, two mans, one woman and a child.” 

Yuta looked at his dad, who was explaining to him. “We’re moving to a place where you won’t have to hide your hair and use the bracelet.” 

“Not being sick anymore?” The kid asked with his head tilted to his side and eyes full of hope. 

“Of course not, you’ll be always healthy.” Yunho pulled his son into a hug, the boy letting out a happy gasp. “Also, you said you wanted a sibling, right?” 

Yuta nodded fastly, he always wanted a sibling to play with him. 

“Well, you have two brothers!” Dad said and little Yuta gasped. He showed a picture of two little boys to him, one had white hair like him while the other had dark blue hair. “Taeyong is four months older than you and Dongyoung is six years-old.” 

Yuta giggled. He had a big brother and a baby brother who could play with him! 

“Will they like me?” He stopped smiling and looked upset. “The kids at school don’t want to play with me.” 

Yunho’s heart broke as he took his son on his arms, steading him on his hip. “Of course, they will. They are really excited to meet you.” 

They were, mostly Taeyong. Dongyoung just looked a little confused and let it go, so they didn’t know if he was excited or not. Hopefully he wouldn’t be upset. 

“We’re ready.” Papa said as Mom came out of the house. “We’re going to the WSJN headquarters on Earth’s moon so we can go into a ship.” 

“Every time you guys came you had to do this?” Mom asked. 

“Yes, they are responsible for this solar system, have to do the registration on who comes and who leaves.” Jaejoong explained. “Only two planets on this solar system contain life, Earth and Saturn. Saturn it’s very cold, tho.” 

“Are they like humans?” She inquired. 

“Everyone on this galaxy is a humanoid.” Yunho kissed his son’s head. “We’re all kind of from the same stardust, so we’re all humanoids with different characteristics because of the natural evolution.” 

“Nct and TVXQ are only two solar systems away from this one, so we’re still on the Milky Away.” Papa said as he looked at the sky. “If you go to other galaxies, you’re going to find very different people.” 

A sound was heard and his dad told them to close their eyes. Next thing Yuta knew, he was on the moon. 

\--------------- 

The travel to the other planet was a quiet one, with only them on the ship. Yuta’s parents had let him look outside from the glass window, the little boy gasping and giggling all the time as he saw the pretty colors and shining starts outside. 

The kid was even more amazed as he spotted what his papa said was the ‘Andromeda Galaxy’, it was so pretty and shiny. 

“Look, little one, we’re here.” Dad said as he pointed to a green planet outside the window. 

The planet was all illuminated, a green ball floating with two colorful smaller moons around it. 

“What’s that?” The boy asked pointed to the blue and pink balls around the planet. 

“Nct moons.” His dad told him. “They are pretty, right?” 

Yuta nodded and kept looking, mouth open. 

As they landed, little Yuta was amazed looking at the city, it was everything so technologically, like it came out of a futuristic movie, except, it also looked like some kind of heaven, with the light tones of the buildings who were all floating, being connected by big tubes and bridges. 

Ships were flying around, with people also floating with little boards on their foot. On the ground, a huge grass field with so many pretty flowers with every color. 

Yuta looked as they got closer to a big castle, entering the gates. 

“You live in a castle?” Mom asked his dads. 

“All the guardians live there. All of our sons turned out to be part of the next ones.” Jaejoong said as they entered the doors of the huge castle. “Me and Yunho don’t really live here, we have to lead our own planet. We come here every two weeks to spent time with the boys. Because of the connection with the planet, they are stronger living here.” 

They came to a big room, with only two little boys inside. The taller boy with the white hair seemed to be poking the small blue haired boy’s cheek, the youngest frowning ready to scream. 

“Boys.” Yunho called and both looked up, gasping and running to hug their father’s leg. 

“Dad!” The white-haired boy shouted as he looked up with big doe eyes. “We missed you!” 

“What about me?” Jaejoong asked and the boys chuckled, shouting how they missed him too. 

“Great.” Dad ruffled the blue hair kid. “Now, I want you to meet your brother, we told you about him, his name is Yuta and he’s seven.” 

Yuta hid himself behind his mom’s legs, looking at them with only one eye and then closing it. 

“Come on, honey. Go meet your brothers.” Mom said and pushed him lightly. 

The little boy gulped and looked at his new brothers, who were looking at him with their heads to the side. 

‘I’m Yuta.” He whispered looking at the ground. 

“Hi!” He heard and felt a hand on his. He looked up and saw the boy with the hair like his smiling widely at him with his big shiny eyes. “I’m Taeyong! This is Doie, he’s a baby!” 

“Not a baby!” The youngest pouted, crossing his little arms. “I’m six!” 

“A baby.” Taeyong said as if it confirmed what he said earlier. 

Before the baby could start shouting at his brother, Yuta went to him and gave him a hug, surprising the youngest brother. “Hi, nice to meet you!” 

Doyoung’s eyes widened before he smiled, giggling a little before hugging back. 

“Not fair!” Yuta heard his older brother say and saw him pouting with his big eyes looking sad. “I like hugs too.” 

Yuta looked up happy and went to him, hugging Taeyong, who giggled and looked at their younger brother. “Come here too, Doie!” 

Yuta looked too and they opened their hug as the baby came and joined. 

“Let’s go!” Taeyong let them go of his arms, holding their hands and leading them outside the room. “Let’s play in the garden! I saw a little shinnybee there earlier.” 

“What’s a shinnybee?” 

\------------ 

“Yuta.” Taeyong wined as he laid on top of Yuta, who was on the ground watching a shinnybee light up a flower. 

“Yong! You’re heavy!” Yuta complained trying to shove the other off of him. 

“Yutaaa!” His big brother wined more, pouting. Yong was moving his hair against his back. 

Sometimes his older brother made him remember of the kitty his aunt had once. 

“Fine.” Yuta giggled and got up when the other did too. “What is it?” 

“Let’s go drag Doie to play in the lake, the water is starting turn purple!” His brother giggled as he threw his arms on the air. 

“We can swim on the lake? And why it’s purple?” Yuta was confused as he let his older brother drag him by the hand to their baby brother’s room. 

“We can’t swim without an adult, silly. And only an adult can take off the barrier around the lake.” Taeyoung explained. “I don’t know why it’s purple, it’s just is.” 

They went to the front door of Doyoung’s room, a draw of a blue bunny on the front. It was a drawn he had made and gave his brother a while ago, after he told the baby that he looked like a bunny. 

“What’s a bunny?” The little boy asked with his pretty eyes looking confused. 

“It’s a little soft and cute animal we have on earth, your eyes are the same as them.” Yuta tried his best to explain. 

“Cute, small and soft, exactly like you then, Doie!” Taeyong said pinching the blue-haired boy’s cheeks, the kid letting out a whine and frowning. 

“No! Stop!” He tried to get out but Yong hugged him on place. 

Yuta laughed and went to the other side, also hugging their little brother. 

“What about me? What do I look like?” Yong asked and Yuta stared into his doe eyes. 

“You remind me of a kitty.” Yuta said. 

The boy tried to explain, but decided to draw both the animals to show them. He ended giving them the drawings, his brothers hugging him in thanks, Doie even kissed his cheek! 

Some days later, both his brothers gave him a drawing of what Yuta realized was a cat based on the one he had drawn. This one being different only in color, red, as Yong’s was pink. 

“We both made it together.” Doie said shyly. “It’s you. You told us how a cat was and we tough it was also like you.” 

“Own!” He cooed and hugged his little brother, who wined to let him go but was also smiling. 

Yuta went to Taeyong and hugged him too, smiling widely. “Thank you!” 

Taeyong knocked at the door three times before opening. 

Inside, Yuta found Doyoung concetrating on pilling some blocks into a tower, who already was almost his size. 

“Doie!” Taeyong screeched and went to his little brother’s side. 

“No! Stay there, you’re going to destroy it!” Doie shouted as he tried to sho Yong away. 

The older kid looked at him with mischief, coming closer to the tower and pulling his hand closer. 

“What if I take it down?” He asked and Yuta giggled as their brother gasped. 

“NO! Go away!” Doie fowned and looked mad. 

“I’m kidding, Doie.” Yong got away from the tower and went to the little boy, who was pouting. 

Yong took the boy into his arms and kissed his cheek. “Don’t be mad, Doie, I wasn’t going to destroy it.” 

Doyoung pouted a little more before sighing, relaxing into the hug. “Fine.” 

Yuta went closer to them, being pulled into Yong’s other arm. 

“We’re going to the lake, it’s purple!” Taeyong said and Doie let out a surprised happy sound. 

“Yes! Let’s go!” The six-year-old got up and took both his brothers' hand, pulling them to the door. “Come on!” 

Yuta and Taeyong looked at each other before chuckling, letting the boy drag them away. 

When they got into the lake, Yuta let out a surprised gasp as he went closer to the purple water, putting his hands on the invisible barrier. “Wow!” 

“Pretty right?” A voice said on his side and he jolted a little, seeing a boy with dark black hair, a smaller one with peach hair by his side. 

“Johnny, Hi!” Taeyong’s voice came behind him and they all turned, the little boy with peach hair gasping. “Hyunnie!” 

The smaller boy ran to Taeyong, who took the little boy in a tigh hug, kissing the crown of his head. 

The boy started giggling. “Yongie!” 

“Where’s Taeil?” Doie asked as he got to Yuta’s side, looking around. 

“Here!” Another boy, this one with red hair, said as he appeared from the trees holding hands with a really tiny kid with yellow hair. “Hi, boys.” 

“Do!” The tiny boy screamed as he giggled, trying to ran to where they were. “Do!” 

Yuta laughed as he saw the toddler launch himself on Doyoung’s arms, looking up smiling as he held his legs. He gasped and smiled seeing his baby brother look dawn and hug the boy back, huffing his hair. 

“I’m Johnny. I’m seven” The black-haired boy took Yuta’s attention back and pointed to the peach kid who was still clinging to Taeyong, his brother looking at him fondly as the smaller told him something. “That’s my brother Jaehyun, he’s five.” 

“I’m Taeil, I'm eight.” The boy with the red hair came closer to them. 

“He’s the oldest of us.” Johnny whispered and Taeil rolled his eyes. 

“That’s Jungwoo, he’s only four.” He pointed to the little kid who Doie was fussing over. 

“I’m Yuta, I'm seven, too.” Yuta told them and saw his brothers come closer to him with the younger ones. 

“We know.” Taeil chuckled smiling. “Taeyong wouldn’t shut up about his new baby.” 

Yuta giggled and looked at his older brother. Taeyong was now talking to Johnny, Jaehyun joining Doie in fussing over the smallest of them. 

“Hey Doie.” Taeil called and the blue-haired boy looked up at him. “Ten and Kun are coming too.” 

Doie wined and pouted. “Why?” 

“Don’t be like this, Doie, you love your friends.” Taeyong scolded lightly. 

“Kun is fine, Ten is annoying.” The kid said and the others chuckled. 

“Is he?” Yuta looked at the others, concerned. 

“A little.” Taeil chuckled. “But Doie is just kidding, is their thing to pretend to be annoyed, they are really good friends.” 

Yuta nodded, he could see why someone would like to annoy Doie, Taeyong did all the time and he did it too, his baby brother was too cute when annoyed. 

“They’re both Doie’s age.” Taeil said and pointed at the two kid who were coming their way. 

The smaller one has the sharpest cat eyes Yuta ever saw, his hair a dark red. While Taeil’s was a bright red, the boy’s was a wine red. But what Yuta tough was the coolest part, was the little dots he spotted on the boy’s face, that he realized were little stars, making a pretty constellation. 

The second one, slightly taller, had this soft and kind look on his face, hair a pinkish shade, not peach like Jaehyun’s, but more like a pastel magenta. 

“Doie!” The red-haired with the cat eyes called as he dragged the other by the hand. 

\--------------- 

“Here.” Taeyong put a painting on his hands. “For you.” 

Yuta looked at it, it was a pretty purple lake, with some little colored dots on the side. 

“It’s that us?” He pointed to the dots. 

“Yeah.” The other smiled shyly, ears a little red. 

“Thank you, Yongie!” Yuta gave him his big warm smile and hugged the older. 

Taeyong giggled and hugged back. 

Yuta had seen his older brother drawing and painting a few times, usually with Ten. They were really good at it for kids. 

He tried drawing too, but soon realized he didn’t like it very much. 

“Hey, Yong, want to play soccer with me?” Yuta asked and explained seeing the other’s confused face. “It’s a sport we have on earth, I'll teach you!” 

“Okay!” Yong said and they went to the younger’s room. 

Yuta had brought a soccer ball with him when his dad had said they didn’t have soccer on NCT, but he didn’t have the chance to play yet, to busy exploring and discovering other things to do. 

As they got into the field, they spotted Johnny and Jaehyun already there playing with a baby. 

“Hey guys.” Yong said and Jaehyun went straight up to him, hugging. 

“Who’s that?” Yuta asked as the baby walked to him and looked up, confused. 

“That’s Jaemin, or Nana.” Johnny said as he huffed the baby’s peach hair, the same color of Jaehyun’s hair. “He’s only two, he’s our little brother.” 

Yuta took the baby into his arms when he asked to be picked with his hands. Nana giggled and started to poke his cheek with his tiny fingers. 

He smiled at the baby. “How many brothers do you guys have?” 

“There’s also Mark, but he is on the nursery with Donghyuck right now.” Johnny told him and saw his confused face. “Hyuck is Taeil’s younger brother, he’s Nana’s age. His hair is super pretty, it’s brown but it has the hole rainbow on it.” 

Yuta nodded and turned his attention to the baby, who was saying some gibberish and gesturing with his hands. 

“We came here to play soccer!” Yong said as he held Jaehyun’s hand. 

“What’s that?” Jaehyun asked with a cute confused look. 

“Yuta’s going to explain how to play it.” 

Yuta saw how the peach-haired boy turned to him with big curious eyes. 

He then starter to explain how to play, having to change somethings to fit the small number of players. Johnny had to take Nana back to his parents before coming back so they could play. 

They played changing the teams, also changing the positions, even if Johnny said he preferred to be the keeper and Yuta found out Jaehyun was pretty good at it, and also a little competitive. 

Taeyong was terrible at it, but he still had fun. 

“I lost every time!” His big brother pouted and crossed his arms. 

“Come on, Yongie! You had fun, that’s the important thing.” Yuta said and hugged the older boy, who giggled. 

“Yeah.” Jaehyun came and held Yong’s hand. “Winning it’s not important.” 

“Oh, really, Jaehyun?” Johnny asked with his eyebrows raised and the little boy blushed, his ears all red. 

“Own.” Yong pinched the smaller’s cheek. 

\--------- 

Yuta went to Doyoung’s room, his little feet bouncing on the ground as he held a box almost his size. 

Papa had told him the other day he had to go to Saturn and asked him if he wanted him to bring anything from Earth and he asked him to brought a Bunny and a Cat plushie. 

When papa came back, he handed him three boxes. 

“This one is for you, it reminded me of you.” His papa said as he opened and found a white kitty plushie. 

He gasped and giggled, hugging the big cat plushie that was almost taller than him. “Thank you, papa.” 

He had given the second box with a pink kitty to Taeyong moments before, his older boy giving him the biggest hug as his big eyes shinned with happiness. 

Now was the time to give the bunny to his younger brother, who was probably busy being smart on his room. 

Yuta knocked and heard a ‘come in’ from his brother. 

He saw his baby brother on his big bed, a screen on his hand and two pieces on his ears, probably listening to something. On the side of the bed he saw some pictures, some of them, their parents and one of their little white-haired cousin Jeno. 

“Hi Doie!” Yuta said and climbed on the bed, putting the box first. 

Doyoung looked adorably at him after shutting off his screen and taking off the ear pieces. “Hi, Yuta.” 

“For you!” He said and handed him the box. 

Doie got onto his knees so he could see the top of the box, opening and letting out the cutest gasp Yuta have ever heard. 

The blue-haired boy took the big bunny out of the box and hugged it tightly, hiding his face on its fur. The bunny was bigger than himself. 

He then let go of the bunny and went to Yuta’s arms, hugging him and kissing his cheek. 

“Thank you!” He showed his adorable gummy smile, pulling the plushie onto himself without letting Yuta go. “I loved it!” 

Yuta giggled, holding his baby brother and letting a soundly kiss on his cheek. 

Doie than looked at him and took his screen back, without turning it on. 

“Can you help me with something?” He asked in perfect Japanese and Yuta gasped loudly, almost tearing up. 

“Doie!” Yuta shouted with happiness and pulled his baby into his arms again, the little boy giggling. “You’re speaking Japanese!” 

Doyoung was the smartest kid he knew. Most six-year-olds already had learned how to read, but he was a six-year-old who read well, almost as good as Taeil did. 

“I’m learning.” The blue-haired boy said and showed him the screen, where some Japanese lessons were showed. “Can you help me learn?” 

“Yeah, of course!” Yuta smiled and crushed his brother in a big hug again. 

\--------- 

“Yuta!” He heard someone shout his name and turned around. 

He was on the gardens, looking at the different pretty flowers, his favorite being the red one with the blue sparkle. 

The seven-year-old looked and saw Ten coming to him holding hands with a smaller boy. 

Yuta gasped as he saw the tiny boy, he had a baby pink’s hair, almost strawberry blonde, a pink lighter than Jaehyun’s and Jaemin’s. The cute boy also had pointed ears, looking like a character from a fairytale. 

“A fairy!” He shouted a little when the boys came closer and he saw the new boy hide behind Ten. “Sorry.” 

“What’s a fairy?” The six-year-old with red hair asked confused. 

“It’s a magical creature that lives in forests.” Yuta tried to explain and saw the boy look at him from behind Ten. 

“From Earth?” Ten asked and tilted his head, the constellations on his cheeks shinning a little when the sun shined on the tiny stars. 

“Oh, no. They’re not real.” He tried to explain and Ten frowned at him. 

“Then how do you know what it looks like?” 

Yuta shrugged, too much work to explain. 

“Hello, I’m Yuta. I’m seven.” He smiled at the smaller boy and he tilted his head, coming from behind Ten. 

“I’m Sicheng.” He said in a small voice. 

“He’s five.” Ten told him. “He just got here, also one of the guardians, he’s from another planet, that’s why the ears.” 

“They’re super pretty.” Yuta told small Sicheng and saw as his eyes shinned and he blushed a little. 

“Do you think so?” He asked shyly and looked at the oldest boy with a soft smile. 

“Yeah, the prettiest.” Yuta smiled widely when he heard Sicheng giggle cutely. 

“Come on, you two.” Ten said and made them follow him. “Kun is with Xuxi and Guanheng and we have to go save him.” 

“Who?” Sicheng asked him cutely whispering. 

“Ten’s younger twin brothers.” Yuta whispered back and took his hand, dragging him to follow Ten inside the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked! <3 please let me know of any grammar mistakes.


End file.
